


My big bright bubble

by mangacrack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a magical intoxication this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My big bright bubble

Sam would complain is he could. Somewhere in his head a small, tiny voice tells him _this sucks_ , but the world looks to distracting for him to actually listen. Everything is bright and colorful, he's sure floating in warm water, staring at the world from the other side of the surface. Do fish feel like this? The world sparkles in light, there 're bubbles and some of them are so big that Sam could sit in them.

He reaches out to touch one of them, the big blue one (the green is staring at him), but his hand goes through and Sam blinks. Trying again doesn't work, the blue bubble is unfazed by it. Sam tilts his head and wants to make a face (one of those, who aren't liked by Dean, though why, Sam doesn't understand right now), but all he can to is wrinkle his nose.

“Will you take me to the moon?”

He asks politely, since he really wants to go there. The moon is quiet, empty. No one would bother him there.

Here is this stupid star, who wants to shine within him, but Sam doesn't want the star. The star is stupid, he hurts Sam, visits him too often, but he won't go away. Maybe that's why the bubble isn't answering, won't be tempted to bring Sam to the moon, since the star is watching. It's always watching, it could hurt the bubble.

Sam doesn't want the bubble to get hurt. It looks fragile.

“Sam?”, a voice asks.

He turns his head, but doesn't see anything, just the wooden sky above him. Every time he sees it, he realizes that it means, he still here, but he has forgotten where here is.

“Sam, it's okay”, the voice says.

It gets closer, causes the water to move Sam floats in and Sam moves with it. Now the voice gets a shape, since it moves within Sam's vision, but he can't describe it. White perhaps. So white, it gives him dark spots in front of his eyes and makes him dizzy. He sways a bit, but something touches him, drags him closer and and huddles him soft. Everything of the bright voice is soft, even if just Sam's sees it.

It's a bit like the bubbles, just bigger and stronger. This bubble won't break, it won't. The bubble takes him in, drapes its soft, long warm somethings over him and ruffles his head.

Huh, Sam wonders.

He didn't knew bubbles could do that. The blue one never did and the green one stopped doing it. But apparently this bubbles does. There's a lot what this bubble does, what the others don't and won't do. Sam just doesn't remember. Perhaps it's good this way. Since there's a lot stuff, what he wants to forget (things like that he let the star out).

He's tired and wants to close his eyes. But he can't, the star will come and poke him, he always does.

“Go to sleep, Sam. It'll be over soon”, the bubble says and Sam remembers the bubble promised to protect him. It will keep it's word.

Gabriel always does


End file.
